This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At times it is necessary to design a housing assembly for a power transmitting component such that two housing components are joined at an interface that intersects a shaft bore along an axis that is parallel to the shaft bore. Stated another way, the interface between the housing components is disposed in a plane that intersects a shaft bore. Typically, such housing assemblies are designed and constructed such that there is an interrupted gasket sealing surface due to the T-shaped interface between flanges on the mating housing components and a circular seal or plug surface that is associated with the shaft bore. It is known in the art that it can be challenging to engineer and manufacture such T-shaped interfaces in a leak-free manner. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a power transmitting component with a multi-part housing assembly having a continuous sealing flange.